Dearest Friends
by DwaejiTokki
Summary: A compilation of friendship one-shots between any two of the Titans. There will be no pairings, but there is a slight subtext in some.
1. The Maze - Beast Boy & Robin

Dearest Friends

**Summary**: A compilation of friendship one-shots between any two of the Titans. There will be no pairings, but there is a slight subtext in some.

**Rating**: T, for blood and slight gore.

**Disclaimer**: Let me get back to you on that one...Nope, still don't own it.

Chapter 1: The Maze - Beast Boy & Robin

"No!" Robin shouted, slamming his fist against the wall. He looked around, but the only opening was the way they had come, and that was a considerable distance to backtrack.

Beast Boy exhaled heavily, holding Robin's wadded up cape to his side. He leaned against the blind wall for support, resting his head against the cool stone and closing his eyes. The green boy looked absolutely exhausted-and it was no wonder, since he had put himself between a dazed Robin and an attacking creature. Robin managed to stun it with a birdarang and carried Beast Boy away as quickly as possible, but the damage had been done. Robin's cape would have to do as a make-shift bandage for the huge gash in the youngest Titan's side.

"Beast Boy," Robin said, lowering his voice. He put a hand on his shoulder, and Beast Boy slowly opened his eyes. "Just let me carry you, okay? You're in no condition to-"

"No," Beast Boy said hoarsely. "I'm fine...I jus' need...a li'l break."

Robin sighed at his stubbornness and helped his friend sit gently and lean against the wall. "Don't go to sleep," Robin said in a warning tone, and he received a small nod in acknowledgement. For the thousandth time, Robin tried his communicator. "Titans, come in! Titans!" Only static in response, as he expected. He rubbed his face and tucked the communicator back into his utility belt, which was dwindling in supplies. Robin cast a worried glance to Beast Boy, and then at his cape. It was getting bloodier by the minute. If he didn't get him help soon...Robin cursed under his breath.

It had started out as an ordinary fight against Mumbo-as ordinary as that got, anyway. But just when they were about to defeat him, he pulled out a new trick. It was obviously something Mumbo had stolen, or been given, because even on his best day the villain could never pull it off. It transported the Titans to a huge stone labyrinth, full of dead ends and traps. To top it all off, the walls moved, rendering it impossible for them to find their way out. Raven had tried to use her magic to teleport them back out. And she succeeded, but not before they had been attacked by that weird thing. Robin and Beast Boy were pushed out of Raven's portal just as it closed, and they had been left behind.

Beast Boy's laborious breathing brought Robin back to the present. He knelt beside the changeling and gently moved his arm to take a look at his wound, but received a whimper of protest. Robin looked up at Beast Boy. He had managed to open his eyes again, but they were shining with fever, and he knew that he was dangerously close to falling unconscious.

"Stay with me," Robin said. He reached back to support the boy's lolling head, and pressed his other hand to his forehead. Even through his glove Robin could feel the burning fever. He struggled with his emotions, trying to remain calm as he had been taught. He was scared, definitely, but there was no way in hell he was letting his friend die!

"C-cold," Beast Boy whispered.

Setting his jaw, Robin positioned himself beside Beast Boy and drew him gently toward him. Beast Boy gave a sharp exhale as he was moved, but then relaxed and allowed himself to feel his leader's warmth, resting his head on Robin's shoulder. Robin could smell the coppery scent of blood, and felt the damp sweat in Beast Boy's hair on his neck.

"Don't go to sleep, Beast Boy," Robin said again.

Beast Boy didn't reply.

"Beast Boy?"

"Hn?"

Robin's mind raced. He had to find a way to keep him awake. If he fell asleep now, he might never wake up again. "Hey, uh, how about when we get back to the tower, we have a big tofu dinner?"

"You-wuh...hate to..fu," came the strained reply.

"I've never tried it," Robin said. "There's a difference. Seeing how I'm so hungry I could eat anything, why not tofu?"

Beast Boy chuckled weakly, and shifted his head slightly. "Isn't it...weird?"

"What is?"

"You..."

"Huh?" Robin frowned. "What do you mean?"

"If...you grew up in...the circus," Beast Boy said, and Robin suddenly grew cold. "You would be...an acro...acro.." He gave a short giggle before he finished, "bat!"

Robin didn't laugh. "I..I don't know what you mean, Beast Boy," he said a bit shakily. Did Beast Boy know what he was talking about, or was it just the fever? He couldn't know about his past-Robin was eight when his parents died, making Beast Boy at the most five. But even so, there was no way Beast Boy would know something like that.

"I used...to get confus-ed," Beast Boy said. "My mom al...ways talked about the Flying...Graysons, but...I thought they...actually could fly. Then...my parents took me...and my brother to see you...and it was a circus...And it was cool."

"How did you know it was me?" Robin asked quietly.

"You smell...the same," he answered. Robin frowned. The boy's sense of smell was a lot more potent than he had originally thought.

They lapsed into a silence, Robin's mind reeling from this new information. If Beast Boy knew his secret identity, he could tell anyone at any time-but he hadn't, as far as Robin knew. Beast Boy had respected Robin enough to keep it a secret. Pride welled up in him for his little friend. He was really something. But then he was suddenly reminded that Beast Boy wasn't doing so well, and he helped him hold the make-shift bandage to his side until his coughing subsided.

Beast Boy whimpered miserably, and Robin felt worse than ever. He had to do something! But there was nothing he could do. The walls would move no matter what direction they went, and they would remain trapped. Moving Beast Boy would only hurt him more. Robin figured that if Raven and the others somehow managed to get back to the labyrinth and help them, it would be best to remain in one spot so they could be found more easily.

"Rob'n," Beast Boy said.

"Yeah?"

"Ya know...in Af'ca, where...I'm from...if ya get lo-lost," he took a moment to catch his breath. It was getting harder to talk. "Ya...make a fi...fire."

"A fire?" Robin repeated, simply to let Beast Boy know he was listening. Then he suddenly realized what Beast Boy was getting at. "Yeah, a fire! Beast Boy, you're a genius." Robin gently moved Beast Boy to lean back against the wall, and his eyes scanned his surroundings for anything he could use. When he didn't see anything flammable, he cursed and ripped off his shirt.

Beast Boy couldn't help it. He chuckled and weakly said, "Ooh la la."

Robin smirked at his attempt, but didn't pause in his task of wadding up the shirt and placing it on the ground. He pulled some flint out of his utility belt and struck it, showering sparks onto the red fabric. It took several attempts, but it did light up, and a thick putrid smoke rose from it. Robin only hoped the others had gotten back and were looking for them, and would come to the smoke.

"Just a little longer, Beast Boy," Robin said, returning to his friend's side.

They sat together for along while, with nothing to say. Robin rubbed Beast Boy's back in an attempt to soothe his body, and though Beast Boy didn't say anything, he was grateful for it.

"Hey," Beast Boy said.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks," he whispered. "And sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Robin asked, genuinely confused.

"For...getting...hurt," Beast Boy said. "And...fall...ing 'sleep..." Then he went limp.

"Beast Boy?" Robin said, scrambling back so he could look at him more clearly. "Beast Boy! Wake up!" He shook him, but Beast Boy didn't wake. "Beast Boy!"

* * *

><p>When Beast Boy woke, it was because of the burning in his nostrils. It was a familiar smell, and he knew that he hated it. Chemicals...sterile...doctors and hospitals! He gasped and bolted upright, but then winced at the pain in his side. Where was he?<p>

He looked around and spotted a familiar figure sitting beside him. Robin was sleeping in a chair at his bedside, and looked rather uncomfortable. Then Beast Boy realized that he was in the Tower's med bay, and he visibly relaxed. He felt a bit embarrassed. Robin had had to take care of him when he'd gotten hurt, and though Beast Boy didn't remember a lot, he had a vague feeling he had let something important slip. Beast Boy studied Robin. He'd never really seen him sleeping before, but even with his mask on, his leader looked exhausted.

So Beast Boy let him sleep, and snuggled back down into the warm bed. He wasn't quite ready to wake up, either. Maybe when he woke again, Robin would look a bit better, too.

**A/N: **So there will be a one-shot for the relationship between each pair of Titans. Next up is Starfire and Raven! ^-^b

Thanks for reading~


	2. Girl Talk - Starfire & Raven

Chapter 2: Girl Talk - Starfire and Raven

"Friend Raven," Starfire called, knocking on the door.

After a moment, Raven answered, her violet hair sticking up in odd places and a blearly look in her azure eyes. "Starfire," she rasped, "it's two in the morning."

Starfire only smiled brightly, clasping the stack of magazines in her arms to her chest. Her green eyes were filled with excitement. "Friend Raven, would you like to do the participating with me in the reading of the magazines and the taking of the quizzes?"

The half demonness raised an eyebrow. "At two in the morning?"

"Yes," Starfire replied, lowering her gaze. "I have heard that in the duration of the slumber parties, you do not actually slumber. Rather, you stay up and do the reading of the magazines and the taking of the quizzes, and do the makeovers and the hair styling and the nail painting and-"

Raven desperately cut her off. "Well, I guess magazines are okay, but none of that other stuff."

Starfire positively beamed and pushed her way into Raven's room. "I have brought many of the Cosmo magazines. Which of them would you like to start with, Friend Raven?"

Raven stifled a yawn and joined Starfire on the bed, where she was carefully spreading them out. "Does it matter?"

"Oh, let us please partake in the reading of this one!" cried Starfire, holding up the first issue. "Inside is a quiz I have always wanted to take."

"Um, Starfire. You know you can take the quizzes alone?"

"But what of the slumber parties?" Starfire asked, evidently confused. "Should we not follow the rules?"

Raven sighed, not feeling up to explaining to her that there really weren't any rules at slumber parties. "What quiz is it?"

She quickly flipped though the pages and found it.

"Are You Approachable?" Raven read it aloud. She already knew the answer to that-for both herself and Starfire. But she supposed it wouldn't hurt to do it anyway, as long as it made Starfire happy. Starfire had been feeling a bit down and lonely ever since the boys went on a mission, leaving them to keep an eye on the city.

"Would you like to do the quiz taking first?" Starfire offered.

"No, thanks," Raven replied. "You go first."

Starfire smiled and immediately set to work, occasionally asking Raven the meaning of a word or phrase before carefully choosing her answer. The manner in which she took the quiz reminded Raven of an exam, upon which a student's grade depended. She had to stifle a smirk.

"I have scored a perfect twenty," Starfire announced. "Glorious!" She looked down at the description of her score. "Let us see...fifteen or more-yes, twenty is more than fifteen, so this is mine. Oh, Friend Raven, I am a One-Woman Welcome Mat!...This is good, yes?"

"Yes," Raven said. "It means you're easily approachable...although sometimes overbearing." She muttered the last part under her breath.

"Your turn," said Starfire, flipping the page back and handing the magazine to Raven. She, of course, did not have a high score. "Six points or fewer," Raven said, "Reserved Solo Act."

"Glorious!"

"Thanks," Raven shrugged.

Starfire leafed through another magazine, but then closed it again and looked at Raven with the most serious expression Raven had ever seen on her. "Friend Raven," she said. "Do you think Robin...has a thing for me?"

Raven nearly choked on her air. "Uh, uh," she uttered. "What do you mean?"

Starfire suddenly looked concerned. "Oh...I must have used the phrase incorrectly, yes?" She thought of another way to say it. "Do you suppose Robin like, likes me?"

Raven sighed. "Have you been watching television again?"

"Yes," Starfire smiled. "But do you, Friend Raven, believe that Robin wants to...tap dat?"

This time Raven did choke, and for a long moment found it impossible to even look at her friend. "I don't think that means what you think it does," she answered finally.

Starfire cocked her head. "I do not know how else to explain what I am asking," she said almost sadly.

"I think you're asking," Raven said slowly, "if I think Robin likes you."

"No, I know he likes me," Starfire replied. "We are very good friends."

"But you mean likes you as more than friends."

Starfire's eyes lit up. "Yes! That is what I am asking of."

Raven frowned, thinking hard. Then she said, "Well, I'll tell you what I think, but you have to promise not to tell him I told you."

Starfire eagerly leaned forward, nodding consent.

"I think Robin-"

"WE'RE BACK!" screamed Beast Boy and Cyborg. Though they were in the common room, their voices carried all the way to Raven's room.

"Keep it down," Robin said. "The girls are probably sleeping."

"What were you saying, Friend Raven?" Starfire asked, ignoring the boys' arrival for the time being.

"Well," Raven said. "Robin-"

"Oh, you guys are still awake," Robin said as he passed. He stopped at the open doorway and looked in. Seeing the magazines, he asked, "What are you guys up to? Girl talk?"

Starfire ran to the door and slammed it shut in his face, then wordlessly ran back to Raven's bed and dived onto it. "You were saying, Friend Raven?" she asked.

"I think Robin does," Raven blurted out quickly before they could be interrupted again.

Starfire broke out into a large, happy grin, and it warmed Raven's heart to see it. "Thank you, Friend Raven. I will keep it a secret that you think so, if you will keep this a secret: I believe that there is someone who likes you as, more than a friend."

Raven raised her eyebrow. "Oh?"

Starfire nodded, crossing her legs and looking at Raven gleefully. She leaned forward and cupped her hand around her mouth, whispering in Raven's ear. Raven instantly turned red with embarrassment, and perhaps with flattery as well.

"You really think so?" she asked, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

Starfire giggled and nodded, and Raven couldn't help but to smile back. She wasn't really big into girl talk, as Starfire was, but sometimes it was appreciated.

**A/N:** That was fun. :) Hope you didn't hate it~

Next up is Raven and Cyborg!


	3. Bacon and Tea - Raven & Cyborg

Chapter 3: Bacon and Tea - Raven and Cyborg

"You're up early," Raven commented. She moved into the common room's kitchen and filled her kettle with water, then placed it on the stovetop.

"Yeah," Cyborg replied, flipping the sizzling bacon in the pan. "Couldn't sleep, so I decided to make lots of meat before B came in and started his whole tofu beats meat thing."

Raven couldn't help but to smirk at this. Cyborg smiled as well. "You always get up this early, right?"

"Yes," Raven said. The kettle whistled, announcing that the water had boiled. She took it off the heat and poured it over the tea she had prepared as she waited. The steam rose from the cup, taking with the bitter-sweet aroma of tea.

"Why?"

"Why what?" Raven replied, putting the kettle away. She picked up her cup and sat the counter.

"Why do you always get up so early?" Cyborg asked. He had finished cooking his bacon and had arranged them on a plate beside his fried eggs, then joined Raven at the counter.

Raven appeared thoughtful. "Well," she said, placing her cup on the table but keeping it between her hands, "I suppose it gives me a bit of quiet time. You know, I can enjoy a nice cup of tea in the common room without being bothered."

Cyborg slowly nodded. He understood the need to be away sometimes. When he needed alone time he went to the garage. There were only so many places in the Tower one could go to be alone, not including individual rooms. He dug into his breakfast, throwing a glance to the digital clock on the stove. It was 5:32. Robin would be up by now.

Raven felt a tingling sensation in her gut. She looked cautiously at Cyborg, who was eating with gusto. "So," she said a little uncertainly, "any particular reason you couldn't sleep?" She took a nonchalant sip of her tea.

Cyborg cast her a look. "Not really," he replied airily. "Just one of those days."

Raven nodded, not wanting to press the conversation further. But she didn't couldn't help but feel that something was indeed up with her older friend. As an empath, those nagging feelings were common, though she rarely acted on them. The feelings were least common in Cyborg, however, and that concerned her a little. Not that she would admit it.

"Read any good books lately?" Cyborg asked knowingly.

Raven smiled. "Yes, thank you. I really appreciated them." Cyborg, for her seventeenth birthday, had gifted her with a set of novels. They weren't her usual reading style, but she kept an open mind and rather liked them. They were better than Starfire's gift of jewelry that she would never wear, anyway.

Cyborg nodded, looking pleased. "Good."

They lapsed into another silence, but they were comfortable with it. They often sat in silence like this, unspoken words traveling between them. It was usually when Raven retreated to the one place no one would ever find her: the garage. Cyborg had always kept her secret and allowed her to stay with him, and she would meditate or read with he worked on one of the vehicles.

"Can..." Raven trailed off, unsure of how to phrase her question.

Cyborg raised his eyebrow at her, prompting her to continue.

"Can we...talk...about something?" she asked hesitantly.

"Of course," he replied immediately. "Anything. You know that, Rae."

"Raven," she absently correctly.

"Raven," he agreed.

"Sometimes," she said, twiddling with her cup, "I wake up at night. Because of nightmares."

"What kind of-"

"Not my nightmares," she interrupted.

Cyborg merely looked at her, a little confused.

"I can feel what others feel," she explained. "But when I'm asleep, I suppose I'm more open, more vulnerable to that sort of thing. Sometimes I can feel the fear of someone's nightmares, though it's hard to tell who it belongs to sometimes. Most of the time I think it's Robin, but I could be wrong."

"You think Robin's having nightmares?" Cyborg asked.

"I think everyone has nightmares once in a while," she replied. "Even you."

Cyborg didn't answer, but took another bite of bacon. Raven took a sip of her tea.

"I was thinking," Raven continued softly, keeping her gaze lowered, "that that was the reason you were up so early."

After what seemed a really long moment, Cyborg cleared his throat. "Yeah, I guess. But like you said, everyone has nightmares once in a while." He stood and took his empty plate to the sink to wash it.

Raven watched him out of the corner of her eye. "Do...you want to talk about it?"

He hesitated in his work, but it was such a short pause that Raven might have imagined it. "It was just a run-of-the-mill nightmare, Raven," he said in a cheery tone. "Mission gone wrong, friends getting hurt, that sort of thing. Comes with the job, right?"

She nodded her head slightly though he couldn't see her. "I suppose," she said. "But it wasn't that sort of dream, Cyborg. Sometimes, I don't just feel the fear. I can see the dreams, if they're strong enough."

This time there was no doubt that Cyborg stopped. With a heavy sigh, he set the plate down and turned to face her, looking tired. "What do you want me to say, Rae?" he asked, and she didn't bother correcting her name. "If you saw it, sorry. And now you already know what it was about. Nothing really to say about it, is there?"

Raven blinked slowly and looked down. "Sometimes it helps to talk about it?" she offered.

At this Cyborg genuinely smiled. "Thanks, Raven, but I'm good."

She gave him a small, conceding smile in return. "Okay."

" 'Morning," Robin said, stretching as he entered. "What's for breakfast, Cyborg?"

**A/N:** Thanks for reading, hope you liked it!

Next chapter will be between my favorite dynamic duo, Beast Boy and Cyborg! :D


	4. Stay out of the Garage - BB & Cy

Chapter 4: Stay out of the Garage - Beast Boy and Cyborg

"I mean it, Beast Boy," Cyborg growled menacingly, staring his green friend in the eye.

Beast Boy flinched a little. If Cyborg used his full alias, it definitely meant business.

"Stay. Out. Of. The garage," he said. Then he shut the door in the boy's face.

The changeling scowled and then pouted, his lower lip sticking out. "Fine!" he shouted so his voice would carry through the thick metal door. "I'll just go and hang out with someone who cares about me!" He waited a moment to see if he would get a reaction out of the teen, but none came, so he grudgingly turned and made his way back to the common room.

"Thought you were going to pester Cyborg for a while," Raven said through gritted teeth when he returned.

"Uh, he's busy," Beast Boy shrugged, crossing the room to the kitchen, where he dug into the refrigerator for a cold drink.

"Kicked out," she said knowingly.

Beast Boy scowled, but then pushed his annoyance aside. "What'cha reading, Rae?"

"Raven," she corrected. "And none of your business. Why don't you see if Starfire will take you to the mall or something."

"But she went on a date with Robin," Beast Boy protested.

"Then go outside."

"It's pouring rain!"

"Then go to your room. Just go anywhere where I'm not," Raven seethed.

Beast Boy's shoulders slumped. Rather than going to his room, he meandered back downstairs, namely toward the garage. He knocked on the door. "Hey, Cy! Can I come in?"

"No, Beast Boy!" came the muffled reply. "I don't want you here."

He was a little hurt by this. But, as per usual, he bounced back from the pain and put on a cheery smile. "How 'bout now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"If you don't go away," said Cyborg in an exasperated voice, "I will come out there, and I will stuff you into a box and mail you to Guatemala."

"Where's that?"

"Far away, Beast Boy, now leave!"

This time the changeling didn't hide his hurt expression, but he still didn't leave. He turned his back to the door and, leaning against it, slid down to sit on the floor with his arms wrapped around his knees. Had he done something to make his friend mad? He had, as he'd been told countless times, been really annoying lately. Did Cyborg feel that way, too?

Although he knew that his friends still loved him, he was really lonely and bored and just wanted to spend time with someone. Cyborg was his go-to guy, but now even he didn't want anything to do with him. What if Cyborg had gotten bored of him, and didn't want to play video games or play pranks with him anymore? Was it possible to be alone when you were surrounded by people? Yes, Beast Boy thought, of course. It had been that way in the past, and it could certainly happen again. But that didn't make him feel any better-in fact, he only felt more and more sorry for himself the more he thought.

Cyborg felt a spark of satisfaction. He had finally finished his newest masterpiece, and he couldn't help but to imagine their faces when they saw it. There had been several close calls when a certain someone had almost seen it, but after being kicked out a few times he had learned to keep his distance. Now to finally let the green bean in. After covering it up with a white sheet, Cyborg put away his tools and made his way to the door.

He almost tripped over something on the other side. Beast Boy barely managed to scramble out of the way, looking both startled and embarrassed. "Oh, hey Cy," he uttered, turning his face and wiping it as though he had just woken up. But he wasn't quick enough to hide the tears from Cyborg.

"Yo, man," Cyborg said, creasing his brow in concern. "You crying?"

"No," Beast Boy replied defensively.

"What's wrong, dude?"

"Ha!" he scoffed. Cyborg was taken aback. "What's wrong? Nothing at all, Cyborg. It's not like anyone's, I dunno, brushed me off lately? Ignored me? Yelled at me? Gee, no way. It's all been pretty peachy in Beast Boy's world."

A heavy feeling of guilt weighed in Cyborg's stomach. "Listen, man," he said.

"No, you listen!" Beast Boy interrupted, green eyes flashing angrily. "All my life I've been treated differently because of the way I am. I try so hard to be a cool guy, to be fun, to be nice, to be all these things, but no matter how hard I try, everyone leaves me! They get bored of me, they think I'm stupid, they call me names! It's not fair! No matter where I go, it's always the same, and I hate it!" By the end of his rant, fresh tears were sliding down his cheeks, and he furiously wiped them away with his sleeve.

Cyborg was speechless. "Sorry, B," he said quietly after finding his voice. "I didn't know, man. But I'm not bored of you. I don't think you're stupid. I do call you names but that's mostly endearment," he muttered the last part.

Beast Boy looked up him, showing that he was listening.

"I was a little busy for a while," Cyborg continued, shifting his weight from foot to foot. "I mean, I guess I could stand here and explain it to you, or I could take you in and show you." He gestured for his friend to follow him, and they walked into the room. The T-ship was tucked into a corner, awaiting the time of its need. The T-car and R-cycle were parked beside each other, close to the door. Cyborg's workbench took up the better of two walls, and still more tools and parts were strewn across the floor. Cyborg directed Beast Boy's attention to the gleaming white sheet in the center of the room.

"Ghost car?" he asked.

Cyborg scoffed. "Just take the sheet off, grass stain."

Beast Boy snorted and walked over to it. He was still a little angry at Cyborg. He cast a look at Cyborg over his shoulder as he gripped the sheet, then yanked it off. "Wha...?" he breathed.

"Happy birthday, B," Cyborg said, folding his arms.

"A-a-a," Beast Boy stuttered, unable to form words. Tears threatened to spill from his eyes again. "It's...really for me?"

"Of course," Cyborg nodded. "I couldn't let you in here or you would see it, and it would ruin the surprise." Before he could react, Beast Boy had thrown himself at him in a hug.

"Thank you! Thank you thank you thank you!" Beast Boy breathlessly released him and ran back to his present, all his sorrows forgotten. "My own moped!"

Cyborg smiled and shook his head. It was worth all the time and money he had invested to see how happy his friend was.

**A/N: **That was a really fun and quick write, since I had been thinking of this idea for a very long time. Seems like something Cy would do, right? So cute! ^-^

Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it.

The next chapter is of Starfire and Robin, who are lost in translation...Ought to be good. :)


	5. Lost in Translation - Starfire & Robin

Chapter 5: Lost in Translation - Starfire and Robin

"Um, what?" Robin asked, sweat breaking out on his forehead. His ears felt hot, and he hoped to God he wasn't blushing.

Starfire sighed, obviously a little frustrated. "I wish, Friend Robin, to intertwine my body with yours."

"Oh, so I heard that right the first time," Robin said, almost to no one particular. "Um. Okay. So I'm, uh, not entirely sure that means what you think it means, Star."

"I know what it means," Starfire said. "I wish to entangle our limbs and squirm into difficult positions until we can no longer."

"You, you, uh," Robin said. Starfire moved closer to him, looking at him expectantly. He scrambled backward unsteadily, extremely uncomfortable. He would take being locked in a dark room for hours with Batman if it meant he could be out of this situation. His back suddenly met the wall, and he was cornered by an alien princess who insisted on doing something Robin was definitely not ready for.

"Well, Friend Robin," she prompted, only inches away from him. "Do you wish to participate?"

Robin's mouth opened and closed, but no sound came forth.

"It will, of course," Starfire said, lowering her gaze, "take place on the floor. There is not much room otherwise."

The boy wonder choked. "S-Starfire," he said weakly.

"Yes, Robin?"

"I," he stuttered, "I don't know if I can do this...It's too sudden."

Starfire blinked in surprise, then looked put out. "Oh, I see," she said sadly, moving back and clasping her hands behind her back.

Robin let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. "Sorry, Star," he said.

"It is the all right," Starfire smiled gently.

"Yo, Star!" Cyborg called from the other room. "Does Rob wanna play Twister with us or not? Game's getting-BB! No morphing, that's cheating!"

"I must be returning to the game now," Starfire said, flying off.

Robin gaped at her as she left, leaving him alone in the hallway. "Twister!" he hissed, pressing the heel of his hand to his forehead.

**A/N:** I'm gonna be honest. I giggled immaturely the whole time I wrote this. I hope you didn't think it was too much! XD

Thanks for reading, as always.

Next is a fun day with Starfire and Beast Boy! Yay! ^-^b


	6. Day on the Town - Beast Boy & Starfire

Chapter 6: Day on the Town - Beast Boy and Starfire

Starfire immediately knew he was terribly upset when she answered her door. He pushed his way inside and buried his face into her bosom, hugging her tightly as though she were a lifeguard float. She closed the door to give them privacy and took him to her bed, petting his soft hair.

"What is the matter, Friend Beast Boy?" she asked.

For a moment, Beast Boy didn't answer, but then pulled away and took a shuddering breath, struggling to hold back tears. "E-Everyone hates me," he choked out.

Starfire looked at him sternly. "That is not true," she said.

"But Cyborg d-doesn't want to play with me," Beast Boy sniffled, "and Rae-ven is being mean to...well, more mean to me than usual, and Robin told me to-to go away."

Starfire frowned sadly. "Maybe they are just the busy," she suggested. Starfire knew that Beast Boy was a very sensitive person, and she respected that. She was rather flattered that he trusted her more than others with his feelings, and always made sure to keep it a secret from the others. She couldn't exactly remember when their private "therapy" sessions had started, but she supposed it was sometime around Terra's petrification.

"They're always busy," he muttered bitterly.

Starfire sighed, but then her face lit up in a smile as she was struck with a thought. "Friend Beast Boy," she said, "would you like to accompany me to the mall of shopping? And to the cinema? There is a movie that I wish to see, but I suppose since all of our friends are the busy, we might go ourselves?"

Beast Boy looked a little reluctant, but then relented with a small, grateful smile. "Why not?" he answered.

* * *

><p>"I don't know, dude," Beast Boy said uncertainly.<p>

"I am sure you look glorious, Friend!" Starfire said, floating just outside the changing. "Come out!"

He sighed heavily and then stepped out, and Starfire gave a squeal of adoration. "You look so cool that you are freezing, Friend Beast Boy!"

Beast Boy looked down at the outfit Starfire had picked for him. As he did, she reached forward and set his gray fedora at an angle so that his hair skewed. His purple dress shirt creased in all the right places, especially under the dark vest he wore, and his washed-out gray jeans hugged his hips and pooled around his Clarks boots.

"You really think so?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Starfire nodded vigorously, looking quite pleased with her choices. "We must buy this for you and this for me and then we will go to the cinema."

Beast Boy took another look at the outfit he, at her insistence, had chosen for her. She wore a shoulderless, flowing purple shirt and silver leggings that ended mid-calf. To match her outfit, Beast Boy had found a pair of silver sandals that clasped around the ankle and at the toes. Needless to say, she had loved it immediately and now refused to take it off. Starfire paid for the both of them, and they left, carrying their uniforms in the bags from the store.

The mall was pretty busy, as it usually was, and so the two Titans turned many heads as they walked through the crowd. Starfire seemed quite oblivious to the stares, but Beast Boy looked a little uncomfortable. "They think you are the cool," Starfire whispered to him when she noticed. Beast Boy scoffed, but felt his cheeks warm slightly as they passed a group of high school girls who squealed in delight.

Since neither of them could drive, and it was a nice night, the two of them decided to walk to the movie theatre. The show didn't start until later, anyway, and Starfire wanted to show off her friend. She didn't say that aloud, though.

"Hey," Beast Boy said suddenly. "How about some pizza?"

Starfire looked across the street, where the pizza joint the Titans frequented was. "Glorious!" she replied.

They ordered and received a large pizza, half vegetarian and half mustard, and ate quickly. All the excitement of the day had made them hungry.

"Ha," Beast Boy laughed suddenly, and Starfire looked at him curiously. A mustard-coated strand of cheese trailed from her lips to the slice she held in her hand. "Bet the others don't know what they're missing out on," he grinned.

Starfire giggled. "It is easier to have the montage of the clothes shopping with you," she said. "Our other friends do not like to do such things."

"They just don't understand it," Beast Boy said, waving his hand. "Cyborg never really wears clothes anymore, and Robin and Raven both have a whole closet of one outfit. They never go undercover."

Starfire cocked her head. "And what do you have in your closet, Friend Beast Boy?"

He blinked, then blushed. "Uhh, maybe a shirt or two, and some pants, I guess..."

She laughed. "I have many clothes, though I hardly have much reason to wear them. Sometimes I put them on in my room just to look at them."

Beast Boy smiled. "Yeah, I can get that. There's a lot of stuff you can do privately in your own room."

"Like the dressing up," Starfire nodded.

"And drawing," Beast Boy added.

"You draw, Friend?" she asked, looking surprised.

He cringed, realizing that he had let it slip. "Uh, sometimes," he admitted. Beast Boy busied himself with finishing off the last of his half. "So, uh, what about that movie?"

The theatre wasn't far off, and they bought their tickets and went into the dimmed room with armfuls of drinks, candies, and popcorn. They weren't entirely sure what they were watching. Beast Boy supposed it was something about a war between aliens, while Starfire claimed it was a romance between alien races. Perhaps they should have picked a movie in English. In any case, once it was finished, it had darkened outside, and they decided to return to the Tower.

It had been a long, fun day, and both were quite tired. They both went to their respective rooms, wishing each other a good night, and didn't wake again till the next morning.

**A/N: **I don't know about you, but I'm having a lot of fun writing these. Thanks for reading, as always!

The next chapter will be between Robin and Cyborg :)


	7. Prank War - Cyborg & Robin

Chapter 7: Prank War - Cyborg and Robin

A scream tore through Titan Tower, waking the rest of its inhabitants. Raven bolted upright in her bed and quickly located the source of the terror and pain, then teleported. Starfire shot out of her room, and Beast Boy followed at her heels in cheetah form. Cyborg poked his head out of his door, eyebrow raised. Then he smirked and ambled slowly toward Robin's room, whistling nonchalantly.

Raven, of course, was the first to arrive. Robin was on the floor in front of his closet, curled into a ball and moaning deeply. "Robin," Raven uttered, kneeling beside him just as the doors were smashed open by Starfire. "What happened?"

Robin made a gasping sound, but couldn't speak.

"Dude," Beast Boy said, rolling him over.

By then Cyborg had arrived, and, standing in the door, started guffawing. "Oh, man! That worked out so perfectly it's scary!"

Robin slowly looked at him, utmost hatred on his face. "I...will...kill you," he said.

"It's just a little paint," Cyborg teased.

"It's PINK!" Robin yelled.

"And glittery, dude," Beast Boy pointed out.

Robin gasped and looked more closely at his hung uniforms. He was right. All of them had been sprayed with pink, glittery paint. "NO!" he wailed in despair. Then he slowly turned and glared at Cyborg. "I will have my revenge," he growled in a voice that could rival Batman's.

Cyborg shrugged with a smirk, then turned and walked away. He wasn't worried. What was the worst the boy blunder could do? Raven stormed angrily out of the room, muttering something about stupid pranks, while Beast Boy and Starfire exchanged a glance and then left Robin to his own...pink...devices.

* * *

><p>Cyborg sat down in front of the computer, stretching his arms behind his head. Beast Boy and Starfire had gone flying, and Raven was reading at the kitchen table. Robin was in the evidence room, taking inventory or something. Now was the perfect time to update the Tower's system.<p>

He moved the move and double-clicked the options icon. When it didn't open, he clicked again. Still nothing happened. Cyborg sighed in frustration and right-clicked the icon, and the drop box contained a list of actions, but none said "open."

"Huh?" he frowned. Cyborg double-clicked a different icon to see if it was just the one icon that was failing. But none of the icons onscreen did anything when clicked. The start button still worked, as did the other icons on the bottom bar. While he was glad for that, he was actually angry that the icons seemed to be frozen. "Come on," he growled, tapping a few shortcuts on the keyboard. Still the icons did not open into windows.

"Having trouble?" came a dry voice from the kitchen.

"Unless you know why the computer seems to be frozen," Cyborg said in a slow, low voice, "I'd keep my mouth shut, Raven."

As a last resort, Cyborg opened the start menu and picked out a simple application. He set it to the desktop and then moved it around. It worked. He double-clicked. It opened. Scowling suspiciously, Cyborg set another options icon on the desktop. It opened as well.

Acting on a whim, Cyborg pulled up the documents window, and clicked pictures. As he had begun to suspect, there was a screenshot of the desktop in the album. That meant someone had taken the screenshot and set it as the desktop background and deleted the real icons.

"Not bad, Robbie," Cyborg said loudly, knowing that the little traffic light was listening, "but not good enough!" He fixed the desktop, set up the update, and then went down to the garage. At the door, he flicked the lights up and then stopped, jaw dropping in horror. "MY BABY!"

Page Break

Robin cackled as he watched Cyborg's reaction to seeing the T-car. He immediately ran to the vehicle, hands on his head. Robin had spent the entire night paper mache-ing the thing. It had taken all of the Tower's supply of flour, and a lot of water, but in the end it had been worth it. Cyborg sobbed and hugged the car, and Robin nearly fell out of his chair laughing. Best prank ever.

* * *

><p>Cyborg didn't take one-upmanship well. Once he had finished grieving his car, he began to plot his revenge. Fire ant-filled waffles? No, Robin wouldn't fall for it, and others could get hurt in the process, especially BB since he was allergic. He couldn't do that. Replacing boy wonder's hair gel with dye? No, not cool enough, and Robin guarded his gel as if it were the Holy Grail. Cyborg considered asking Beast Boy for help, but then decided against it because it wasn't his war.<p>

He mused all through the night, never moving. When the first light of dawn filtered in through the common room windows, he had formed his master plan. It was a prank to end all pranks, and he would come out the king of pranks. Cyborg chuckled evilly as he got up and set about his idea.

First he went to the basement. It was where they kept all of their extra supplies and some odds and ends that they didn't really need, like Beast Boy's collection of sea shells that he had grown attached to but had no room for. He didn't waste any time. Robin would be awake any minute now, and he didn't want to arouse suspicion.

* * *

><p>Robin yawned and went into the kitchen for his daily dose of caffeine. He immediately sensed something wrong. The coffee maker was gone. No, there it was. Someone must have moved it to the other counter. Robin scowled, but thought no more of it and moved it back. He started the brew and reached up to get his mug-but that was gone, too. He looked in the sink, supposing that one of his teammates had used it. But it wasn't there, or on the table or the counters. Robin scowled and looked through the other shelves. He found it in a different cabinet. He would have to have a talk with whoever was on kitchen duty last, but it wasn't such a big deal.<p>

After pouring his coffee, Robin took his steaming mug to the evidence room, where he always took inventory and checked the feeds first thing, just to make sure nothing happened. Something felt strange here too, but Robin couldn't quite put his finger on it. He proceeded cautiously, looking at each item in protective display careful. Everything was still there...No. Everything had been moved around! It was all out of order!

The coffee mug fell to the floor as Robin rushed to the console to check the security. But everything had been wiped clean. He needed to get the decoder from the basement to get it back-why did he have to leave it in the basement?! He practically flew downstairs, bypassing his curious team. He remembered exactly where he left it: in the back, on the third shelf, next to the spare light bulbs. But it was gone. Everything in the basement had been moved as well.

Robin's mind reeled. Someone had broken into the tower, but didn't take anything. Why? Why would they-He stopped suddenly. "CYBORG!"

The basement door at the top of the stairs slammed shut, startling Robin. Before he could run up the staircase and check that it was locked, the sprinkler system came on, drenching him. Following that was an explosion of down feathers and maple syrup, coating him. With a heavy sigh, Robin pulled out his communicator and pressed the button for Cyborg.

"Yes?" came a cheery voice.

"I surrender," Robin said with clenched teeth.

"BOO-YAH!"

**A/N:** Hahaha! It's hard to imagine Robin in a prank with Cyborg, but I think he can pretty competitive sometimes. Hope you didn't hate it!

Thanks for reading, as always~

Next up will be the ever popular Beast Boy and Raven. :)


	8. Read Me a Story - Beast Boy & Raven

Chapter 8: Read Me a Story - Beast Boy and Raven

"I'm trying to read," Raven said irritably, holding the book up so that it hid Beast Boy's uncomfortably close face from her.

"What's it about?" he asked, standing on the couch so that he could look down at her.

She raised her hard eyes to him, trying hard to suppress her anger. "None of your business," she said. "Leave me alone."

"Aw, come on, dude." Beast Boy flopped back onto the couch and stared up at the ceiling. For a long moment, all was silent. Then he asked, "Will you read it to me?"

Raven snapped the book closed and glared at him before wordlessly rising and exiting the room.

"So that's a no?" he called after her.

She stopped in the doorway and turned back to him slowly, obviously angry. "I'm going to say this one more time, and that's it. What I am reading is none of your business. I will never read aloud to you. So shut up, go away, and leave me alone, forever," she emphasized. Without waiting for a reply, she closed the doors behind her and made her way to her own room. At least, she was heading in that particular direction when, impertinent as always, the Titan alarm went off.

"Titans, trouble!" Robin shouted as he sprinted down the hall.

Raven, scowling, rolled her eyes and trudged back to the common room. Starfire had come in, most likely from the window, and Cyborg was just arriving from the garage. Beast Boy, of course, had already been in the room, and sat cross-legged on the couch with an uncharacteristic seriousness about him. Robin declared that Adonis was trashing the city, and they all went for it.

Beast Boy and Starfire leapt out of the window, but Raven decided to catch a ride with Cyborg in the T-car while Robin, of course, took the R-cycle. Raven could feel a headache forming, but she suppressed it by closing her eyes and mouthing her mantra in the passenger seat. Cyborg noticed and said nothing, focusing on getting to the crime scene.

Starfire and Beast Boy had already arrived by the time Robin, Raven, and Cyborg got there. Adonis was cackling and boasting about his newest body suit. They all had to admit that it was shinier and stronger than before, but they knew that they could take him out. At least, they thought they could.

The first to go down was Cyborg after having his arms and legs torn off. He lay cast aside, complaining loudly and occasionally calling for a teammate to look out. Then Robin was knocked unconscious by falling debris from the building Adonis had smashed, and when Starfire went to his aid Adonis hit her from behind, knocking her out as well. Then it was just Beast Boy and Raven.

"Just great," she muttered under her breath, narrowing her eyes.

Adonis smirked, looking from Raven to Beast Boy, who had him cornered. "You can't stop Adonis!" he taunted. "Adonis is better, faster, and stronger!"

Beast Boy morphed into a Tyrannosaurus rex and tried to chomp down on the villain, but Adonis forced his jaw back open and threw him. The changeling turned back into his human form before more damage could be done, but disappeared momentarily, leaving Raven to fend for herself.

She cast a shield of magic as Adonis punched. His huge metal fist met the shield and stopped short. Raven could hear the hydraulics in his arm straining. They were evenly matched for a long moment, both struggling. But then Raven faltered, and the shield cracked. She gasped and braced for impact, but then found herself being pushed from the side.

It all happened in slow motion. Raven's shield broke, and Adonis was going to hit her. Strong hands on her side made her open her eyes in surprise and look back as she was pushed. She saw Beast Boy's determined face, and then she hit the ground and her vision rattled. When she blinked, Adonis was standing victoriously over her, and Beast Boy had been sent sprawling across the ruined street, where he lay motionless. Where Raven should have been.

Suddenly Adonis was being pulled apart by long black whips that wrapped around his armor. He screamed in surprise and fear as he was stripped and fell to the ground. Adonis held his hands up in surrender, staring at Raven in horror. He was saying something to her, but she didn't hear it. Instead, she sneered as her magic pulled him into her cloak, where he disappeared into another dimension.

"Raven, stop!" Robin shouted.

She gasped and staggered on her feet. Adonis was curled into the fetal position, head clutched in his hands as he whimpered apologies over and over again. Raven looked away from him. Starfire was bringing Cyborg his limbs, looking worriedly over her shoulder at Raven. Cyborg had been propped up, and he too was watching her with a disappointed expression. Then he looked at something else, and he seemed concerned more than anything.

Raven followed his gaze. Robin was crouched over someone, gently moving them as though they would break if he didn't. Was it a civilian? Robin shifted slightly, and Raven saw the familiar green hair, and the memory hit her hard. She was left breathless and cold. No, it couldn't be real, it wasn't real!

Robin began giving orders. "I'll take care of Adonis," he was saying, though he sounded faraway to Raven. "Starfire, take Cyborg back to the Tower so he can put himself together. Raven, you take Beast Boy to the med bay."

Raven nodded numbly and moved forward, knees and hands shaking. It was all her fault.

* * *

><p>There was a low murmuring. They were words, yeah, Beast Boy realized. Someone was talking. What were they saying? For a long moment he struggled to listen, and finally he caught up with the syllables.<p>

"And so the poor miller's daughter was left there sitting, and could not think what to do for her life: she had no notion how to set to work to spin gold from straw, and her distress grew so great that she began to weep. Then all at once the door opened, and in came a little man, who said: 'Good evening, miller's daughter; why are you crying?'

" 'Oh!' answered the girl, 'I have got to spin gold out of straw, and I don't understand the business.' Then the little man said: 'What will you give me if I spin it for you?' - 'My necklace,' said the girl. The little man took the necklace, seated himself before the wheel, and...Beast Boy?"

During the story Beast Boy had opened his eyes to look at the one who was reading to him. It was Raven, sitting by his hospital bed. A glance at the title of the thick, bound book told him that she was reading Brother Grimm tales. He tried to answer, but found that his voice was too hoarse to make a sound, so he just nodded.

Raven looked very tired, but relieved. Then she looked embarrassed and closed the book. "Well, now that you're awake," she muttered. "Excuse me."

She turned to leave, but Beast Boy reached out and grabbed her wrist. She looked back at him in surprise.

"Wh-What," he whispered with difficulty, "were you reading?"

She blinked at him. "Rumpelstiltskin."

"What...happens to the miller's daughter?" he asked.

Raven looked back down at the book in her hand, then at his expectant, slightly dazed expression. Then she sat back down in the chair, and Beast Boy released her as she opened the book back to the page. "The little man took the necklace, and seated himself before the wheel, and whir, whir, whir! three times round and the bobbin was full..."

**A/N:** Sorry for the later than usual update. It's been busy, and I had a little trouble finding my Brothers Grimm book. But all is well.

Thanks for reading, as always! The next chapter is between Robin and Raven. ^-^


	9. Respect - Robin & Raven

Chapter 9: Respect - Robin and Raven

"Smart move, Boy Blunder," she said as he woke.

Robin groaned groggily and looked around to find himself in the med bay of the Tower. Raven was standing at his beside, hands hovering over a particularly nasty looking bruise on his exposed torso. "What happened?" he asked.

Raven raised an eyebrow, but otherwise didn't respond.

Scowling, Robin settled back in the bed and waited as patiently as he could for the empath to finish healing him. He wracked his brain to remember what had happened, but everything was still a little fuzzy. As far as he could tell, they had been fighting the disaster trio: Cinderblock, Plasmus, and Overload. They were feeling a little overwhelmed and were losing stamina the longer the fight wore on, so Robin had...done something.

Raven pulled her hands back and they disappeared into her blue cloak, but she didn't leave. "You might be a little sore for a while, but there's no lasting damage."

He nodded in reply. "What happened?"

She sighed heavily. "You decided to do something rash, on your own. You know, like you usually do."

"That doesn't answer my question, Raven."

"We were fighting Plasmus, Overload, and Cinderblock, and having a hard time of it. Beast Boy and Cyborg were teamed up against Cinderblock, you and Starfire had Overload, and I was, of course, left with Plasmus. Thanks for that," she added dryly. "Overload was absorbing the city's power plant, so you and Starfire tried to distract him and shut off the power. Starfire flew around him, which was effective enough, so you went into the plant to switch off the electricity.

"Meanwhile, I managed to beat Plasmus on my own and moved to help Cyborg and Beast Boy. But he suddenly tried to make a break for it, so we chased him toward the power plant. Before we could stop him, he started to crush everything. Starfire got you out of the way, but you insisted that she put you back so you could shut it down. Against her better judgment, Starfire let you." Raven glared down at him.

Robin merely raised an eyebrow, prompting her to continue. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"What happened after that?"

"We defeated both Cinderblock and Overload, and the police came to retrieve them."

Robin's eye twitched in annoyance. Through gritted teeth, he asked, "Well, what happened to me?"

"Best as we can tell," Raven shrugged, "you got caught under some falling debris. You never did shut off the power."

Robin pressed the heel of his palm to his forehead, feeling stupid and irritable. "Sorry," he muttered.

"For what?"

"Failing."

Raven scoffed. "You didn't fail. Not too badly, anyway."

Robin chuckled mirthlessly. "Is everyone else okay?"

"Of course."

"Good."

They lapsed into silence. Raven stood where she was, unsure whether Robin would speak to her again. She assumed he would, and was right.

"Has anything else happened while I was out?"

"No."

"Has anyone made the report for the mayor on the damages?"

"...No."

"How long was I out?"

"About three hours."

Robin nodded thoughtfully. "Has anyone debriefed the police?"

"Yes. Cyborg did," Raven said before he could ask.

"Good." He threw the covers off his legs and swung them over the edge of the bed.

"Where are you going?"

"Work. Someone has to write the report and assess damages and payments," he replied, looking around for his shirt.

"I think you should rest for a while," Raven said.

"I'm fine. Thank you." Robin spotted his shirt on the chair behind Raven and made a reach for it, but it suddenly disappeared into a black portal. He looked at her in surprise.

"I think you should rest," Raven repeated.

"I said I am fine."

"I said I think you should rest."

Robin furrowed his brow. "As the leader of this team, I-"

"You should rest," Raven said, raising her voice slightly. It was only a small change in her tone, but it was dangerously significant enough that Robin heeded her and sat back down on the bed.

"I thought you said there was no damage," he said, folding his arms. He was painfully aware that he had no shirt.

"I said no lasting damage. In case you haven't taken note of the pain you're feeling right now, it's because you have three fractured ribs."

"Hm." Robin tried to think of a retort, but found none that he hadn't already used. He knew Raven wouldn't stand for stubbornness. "Someone needs to do the report."

"I will."

He couldn't argue with that.

"You should respect yourself more, Robin," Raven said suddenly.

"Huh?"

"Take care of yourself, I mean," she said. "If you're hurt, then Cyborg gets to take charge, and that's always awful. So rest up. We might need you later, and you're no good tired." She turned away and left the room, and Robin thought he just might have imagined that flustered expression on her face.

**A/N: **I always think that Raven and Robin are the most mature, and therefore have a really stoic relationship. I had a little trouble writing this one, actually. I hope it's not that horrible.

Thanks for reading!

Okay, the next chapter is the last, so thanks for sticking with me! It's going to be Starfire and Cyborg. ^-^b


	10. Cook-Off Champion - Starfire & Cyborg

Chapter 10: Cook-Off Champion - Starfire and Cyborg

"Ladies and gentlemen, dudes and dudettes," Beast Boy said in his best announcer's voice, holding the microphone too close to his mouth and causing feedback, "I present to you the ultimate Titan cook-off!"

Robin and Raven, from their seats at the table, exchanged miffed glances. "So you got blackmailed into this too, boy blunder?" Raven asked dryly. Robin returned his gaze to the scene before him, his silence answering her effectively.

"Introducing Cyborg," Beast Boy rambled on excitedly, gesturing to the half-robot teen at his place in the kitchen. He flexed impressively in his "kiss the cook" apron, giving his award-winning smirk. "Our all-time cook-off champion!" Fireworks exploded in the shape of cuts of meat behind Cyborg as he struck a pose.

"Introducing Starfire," Beast Boy cried, the microphone squealing. Starfire beamed, still hovering in her place in the kitchen. "The challenger of the title of Cook-Off Champion!" She giggled and did a flip in the air.

"Who will win?" Beast Boy asked. "There's only one way to find out! Both competers will have-"

"Competitors," Raven corrected, obviously bored.

Beast Boy cleared his throat and shot her a glare. "Both competitors will have exactly sixty minutes to complete their best dish and then present them to our judges, Robin and Raven! They will decide who has the better dish, and the winner will receive the title of Cook-Off champion!" As a side-note he added, "The loser has to do dishes for a month."

Robin set the timer in front of him to sixty, and Beast Boy held the microphone up to him. He looked down at Beast Boy's expectant gaze, and inwardly sighed. "Readysetgo," he mumbled.

Cyborg immediately went to work, filling a bowl with flour, salt, pepper, and other ingredients. Then he went to the refrigerator and slapped big hunks of bloody meat onto a plate (Beast Boy shuddered) and went back to his workspace. Starfire hovered over the ingredients, looking at each one thoughtfully. In her hand was a bottle of mustard, her go-to condiment.

In a matter of moments, Cyborg had rubbed his concoction into the meat and had set to work melting butter in a pan on the stove, and preheated the oven to the desired temperature. The first cut of marinated meat began sizzling in Cyborg's pan, and he started to whistle.

Starfire had finally picked up the pepper shaker, and was now searching out her third ingredient. Robin was painfully aware that Starfire was wasting time, but as a judge he couldn't do anything. Raven had hidden a book in her lap and was ignoring the cook-off. Beast Boy was looking from Cyborg to Starfire. Each time his eyes locked on Starfire's indecisive expression, his concern grew. Cyborg had nearly finished, and there was only thirty minutes left on the clock.

"Friend Cyborg," Starfire said suddenly, turning to him.

Cyborg looked her, almost in surprise.

She held up two different pans. "Which one should I use for the cooking of the mustard?"

"Uh," he said, blinking at her. "I don't really think you should cook the mustard, Star."

"I see. Then I should cook the pepper?"

Cyborg hesitated and looked back at his meat galore. He suddenly felt horrible. Starfire was an in-well, more than inadequate cook, and here he was pulling out the big guns on her. He should have gone with something simpler.

"Actually, Star," he said, "you should cook some meat with that pepper and mustard. You can't just cook one thing at a time."

"I see." Starfire looked at the ingredients again and threw some lettuce in a pan, then smothered it in pepper and squirted an unhealthy amount of mustard onto it. "Like this, Friend Cyborg?"

Inner Cyborg nearly fainted at Starfire's naivety. He sighed. He'd definitely have to give the girl some cooking lessons after this.

"Maybe some meat in there, girl?" he suggested, holding out one of his own chops.

Starfire's face only grew brighter as she accepted it and dropped it into her pan. Then she set the pan on the stove and turned on the burner, watching her creation expectantly. "Oh, I nearly forgot," she exclaimed, going to the cabinet. "The oil."

Before Cyborg could stop her, she untopped the cap and poured the oil into her pan. Much of it slopped out. As per the nature of oil, it instantly caught fire and set the kitchen ablaze. Luckily, Raven had thought ahead and used her magic to step in with the fire extinguisher. The disaster was over before it could spread and destroy everything.

"Ding!" sang the tiny timer in front of Robin.

"Glorious!" Starfire said happily, turning. She dumped the blackened contents of her pan onto two plates and placed them in front of the judges. Cyborg, trying to hide his wince, did the same. There was no question that Cyborg, though his was incomplete due to Starfire's accident, was the winner.

But still Raven and Robin exchanged a glance, and a brief look at Cyborg meant he felt the same. Beast Boy had retreated to the couch when the fire had started and had yet to come back in case Starfire's cooking decided to burst aflame once more-or worse: come to life.

First they tasted Starfire's since she had delivered it first. It was awful, and they could barely contain their tears and moans of disgust. But somehow, under Starfire's hopeful gaze, they both managed to swallow. Then they tried a bite of Cyborg's. Luckily, his was juicy and tasty and helped with the aftertaste of Starfire's.

"Would the judges now cast their votes?" Beast Boy said, having deemed it safe to return.

Robin and Raven both wrote a name on their index cards and handed them to the changeling, who reviewed them. He immediately broke out in a grin and help up the microphone. "And now, introducing the Cook-Off Champion...drumroll, please..." He looked at Robin meaningfully, and the leader sighed loudly before drumming on the table. "The Cook-Off Champion is...STARFIRE!"

Starfire's jaw dropped, and the rest of the Titans applauded her, even Raven.

"I do not believe it!" Starfire said, tears of joy in her green eyes. "Friend Cyborg, I have done it! I have cooked a glorious, award-winning meal!"

"Yeah," Cyborg smiled at her. "You did." He removed his chef's hat and bestowed it to Starfire, and she threw herself at him in grateful hug.

"Thank you, Friend Cyborg. I could not have done it without you."

"Ah," he smirked, winking at the other smiling Titans, "I think you could have."

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone for reading and supporting me! I'm sorry this one came out later than the others, but I had a lot to do yesterday, and plus I was having trouble coming up with a good idea. :)

Anyway, this story is now complete, I will be moving on to yet another story! ^-^b

You guys are the best, and please have a nice day / night.


End file.
